I'll guard you till I die
by livster01
Summary: Bella's the one of the best agent at the top most spy academy in America, Volturri Academy. When a mission sends her to forks undercover and to protect Edward Cullen. All she wants is to get this mission over with but will a handsome bronze haired guy stop her who is none other than Edward Cullen. I SUCK AT SUMMARIES. ALL HUMAN!
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

_I kept running while shooting the group of men behind me._

_"Damn." _

_I ran out of ammo so soon. Why does this have to happen now, especially when I'm trying to get a group of men with guns full with _ammo _and trust me, these people are quite tough but being an agent from the Volturri Academy (and one of the best), I can take these sickos in no time with minor injuries._

_I turn around and grab my throwing knives from my belt, I would usually aim first but I had no time so I just flung it at my closest target._

_With the satisfying yelp I knew that the knife had lodged itself well into the the target's body and soon its life will be over._

_I notice that I can run away from this measly group but except for that big guy who can aim and kept letting out a fierce growl making me chuckle, the only weakness this guys got is that when ever your on a mission, never and I mean never let the emotions take over you and your body. Because you never know when your target takes a go at you while your emotions are running wild and the next thing you know your either dead or held hostage._

_I turn around and see a sharp turn._

_It's now or never. I thought to myself._

_ I take a sharp turn as quick as possible and the slow coaches behind me were to far back to see me take turn and especially in the middle of the night with not a single light in presence except for the moonlight , it's gonna be extra hard for the idiots to find me._

_And with those emotions running wild? Pshhh! They are now officially idiots who are lost and have no chance against me._

_Luckily I stumble over a gun. But not just any gun its a sniper!_

_Thank god lucks still with me. I thought._

_The group of six are now extremely close which is just suprising and idiotic._

_Suprising because they managed to get closer to me in a reasonable amount of time for a human being with an average IQ._

_Huh! Never thought idiots can walk in the dark this fast._

_Idiotic because i'm a fierce girl with sniper so you dont wanna come close to me unless you want your death wish to be fulfiled right this instance by me!_

_I don't brag, but come on, by now I at least have two thirds of the academy either scared by my abilities and hostility or awed by my graceful yet sly movements performed in the training room._

_I grab my sniper in a tight death grip and pressed the trigger aiming for them and successfully their downed by some badass chick with sniper. _

_Who can that be?_

_Oh yeah! Me, of course!_

_I feel a prickly feeling on the back of the neck sensing me that someone else is watching me in this room while my sixth sense is kicking in, telling me to run. But, me being stubborn I turn around and rather than meeting thebperson who was stalking me I instead met with blinding light and everything is starting to blur._

Soon my surrounding had changed from an abandoned building with broken glass and frames every where to a simple dorm room in Volturri Academy.

That was no dream, of course, it was another one of my memories from my most recent mission in Moscow about a drug dealer dealing drugs like cocaine and heroine to innocent high scoolers and even middle scoolers.

_Drug dealers these days. If they want to deal drugs, deal it between your own age not innocent teens. Stupid idiots. _I thought to myself.

I groggily got up from my queen sized bed (wonderful privillage for being one of the best agents) and headed for a shower.

After the shower I got dressed putting on some tight fitting black pants which are stretchy enough for the intense training coming up in a half hour, I also put on a black tight fitting top with VA embroidery in on the bottom left corner.

I know everything is tight fitting apparently the sluts here think its to make me look sexy so while I'm training I can have boys ogling me when they are suppose to be training.

But I knew better, there made to make your movements faster because of the light weight and less fabric rather than showing of you curves and muscles to the other agents.

After I grabbed my trainers and put them on I checked the time and saw it was 6 am.

_Shit! _

_I already missed breakfast and half an hour training._ I need to get a damn alarm clock or something.

_Probably that's gonna end up in pieces like my last twenty alarm clock. _

Oh well, I'll just depend on my instincts like usually.

_As if that plan worked out comepletely well._

Shut up!

Great, now I'm fighting with my conscience.

What's wrong with me?

Wait! Don't answer that!

I crept downstairs making sure I don't bump into a senior agent or a trainer.

"Agent Swan," damn " you are needed at Aro's office, _now_!"

Wow! I just met the first guy in this academy who's not Aro that is not afraid of me or delighted to see me.

" Agent Swan, follow me."

" What's your name?"

" Agent Riley, Swan. Is there a reason to ask this question, Swan?"

" Seriously, I mean doesn't my name ring a bell?" Good god this guy has no idea who I am and what I can do.

Riley looks at me confusingly then suddenly as if a light bulb stuck out of his head, he finally recognised me.

I couldn't help but smirk at him.

Finally by the looks of his eyes, he's giving me some respect.

" You're _the_ Isabella Swan?" he asked me.

Even though he knew the answer I answered him " Yup. By the looks of it I am Isabella Swan, one of the top agents of this academy at the measly age of seventeen, the last time I checked."

His face is so funny I can see his eyes pop out and the blush creeping up his neck.

This was just darn funny.

" Uh nice to meet you ma'am?" he said as if he's asking a question.

Yup, he's definitely scared of me.

I gave him a curt nod and told him to lead on.

The walk to Aro's office was a quick quiet walk. I'm starting to worrying why Aro called me to talk to him 6 in the morning.

Hell, he doesn't even wake up at six!

Riley left me infront of his door and he said a silent goodbye with the blush still on his cheeks.

I put my thumb on the the finger print scanner which was made by yours truly, me.

When there was a satisfying click, the unlocked itself and I push it open.

" Finally here Agent Swan." The first thing he does is to point out the obvious.

_No shit, Sherlock!_

" I have a case for you."

What's wrong with this phycopath? I'm still recovering from my recent injuries from my last mission which are a couple of bruised ribs and a concussion which is just getting worse because I'd just been fed with bullshit by Aro.

" Before you say anything this is an undercover and protection case so it really won't effect your injuries." I internally groaned, I absolutely despise these types of cases because I'm more of the get-straight-to-the-action type of person.

But I can't really talk back to Aro. So I just cut to the chase.

" When and where?" Aro lifted one of his eyebrows seeing me getting to the point with out argueing.

" Forks, Washington and you leave tonight."

Wow! What a short notice?

" Who will I be protecting?" I said with a sigh. I internally hoped it was not a rich snob or a blonde bimbo who doesn't give a care about anything in the world except for the next new hair product or make up coming out.

" Edward, Edward Cullen."


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

_"Calling for the last passengers to board on flight 103 to Port Angeles, Washington."_

Well that's me. I'm usually one of the people who do things like board on planes last.

_oh look! That's exactly what I'm doing right now , what a coincidence?_

I boarded on the plane just in time with my not-so-large-dufle bag. It was a pain getting this bag past security with all my trusty weapons in.

A girl's best friend isn't a diamond...it's a sniper. Well to some girls it is, like me!

Oh god, now I'm starting to talk like London Tipton from Suite Life of Zack And Cody.

The only good thing about this mission is that I can fly in first class. I wouldn't stand a chance to sit by some random guy who doesn't seem to fit in their own seat so they pratically sit on your lap.

_Gross!_

I remebered the time when I was picked to go to Volturri Academy.

_It's been three months after my parents died in a car accident. _

_I've been in this orphanage for blooming three months._

_I've been neglected for the past three months._

_Flipping three months._

_I'm sitting in the corner of the ' play room' just reading one of my favourite books called 'The other life' when a man came into the the room._

_Probably here to adopt some kid who's definitely not me. I mused to myself and went back to read but I kept giving occasional glances at him to see his expressions on the other kids._

_But the thing I noticed was that he was looking in my direction. I'm usually the type of person to be ignored. And if parents do notice me they come over to talk to me but I keep my mouth shut and ignore them and soon they walk away._

_But this guy just stared at me._

_Too soon he started walking towards me with a smile plastered on his face. He crouched down infront of me and I was forced to pull the book down._

_" Hey there, your gonna be perfect for where I'm taking you." He cooed._

_I just stared back at him with a blank expression._

_" You're gonna go to one of the top spy schools in America."_

_ I just stared back at him with shocked face._

_why me? _

_" I chose you because your perfect and you'll fit in with the rest" Did I just voiced my thoughts? _

_I guess I did because the next thing I know is that I'm on my way to Volturri Academy in a car._

We've lifted off ground an hour ago.

I decided on checking on my cover. I opened up my laptop and read my 'biography' that will help me with my cover.

**_Isabella Swan_**

**_Age: 17_**

**_Biography:_**

**_Isabella is a girl who lives on her own after her parents died year ago. She had moved to Fork to have a fresh start. She is not to tell her story unless necessary._**

**_Edward Cullen_**

**_Age: 17_**

**_biological relation: parents dead- adopted by Esme and Carlisle Cullen_**

**_other relations: Alice and Emmet Cullen ( sister and brother), Jasper (friend), Tanya (girlfriend)_**

I looked at his profile picture._ Quite handsome, indeed. _With jade colour eyes, the bronze tousled hair and the muscle on his body you can see through his shirt, anyone would fall him.

_Snap out of it, Bella, your on a mission._

I scrolled down to look at the other profiles.

**_Alice Cullen_**

**_Age: 17_**

**_biological relation: N/A Adopted by Esme and Carlisle Cullen_**

**_other relation: Edward and Emmet Cullen ( brothers), Tanya (friend), Jasper ( boyfriend)_**

Alice looks like she's not taller than 5 feet with short black hair sticking out and striking navy blue eyes.

**_Emmet Cullen_**

**_Age: 18_**

**_biological relation: N/A Adopted by Esme and Carlisle Cullen_**

**_other relation: Alice and Edward ( sister and brother), Jasper ( friend), Rosalie ( girlfriend)_**

Woah! That's some well built muscle. If it was'nt for the goofy smile and the dimples on his face, he would have look like someone you should be scared of instead of a big teddy bear.

**_Rosalie Whitlock_**

**_Age: 18_**

**_biological relation: N/A _**

**_other relation: Jasper Whitlock (twin), Edward, Alice, Tanya (friends), Emmet Cullen (boyfriend)_**

She's pretty for her age, probably wearing a hell load of make up

**_Tanya Denali_**

**_Age: 17_**

**_biological relation: Eleazor and Irina (parents)_**

**_other relation: Jasper, Alice, Emmet, Rosalie (friends), Edward (boyfriend)_**

Woah, everything in her body screams slut. Hope I don't have to deal with her much.

At the bottom of the profiles it said,

**_Good luck and try and destroy what ever caused this_**

_I have to destroy this as soon as I get to Forks._

I shut my laptop and put back in the lugguage.

I'm suppose to start after summer break which is only gonna last for 2 days. I've been told be in low profile and don't get too attatched to other students. I'll be attending Forks High which clearly isn't very big by the proflie picture.

Out of the corner of my eye I can see a blonde guy staring at me and started to lean towards my chair.

_Personal space, dude!_

" Excuse me, did you need anything?" I asked in a sickly sweet voice.

" Uhh...um I'm Mi-Mike...New..Newton."

_Stutterer._

"I'm Isabella Swan and did you need anything?" This guy is starting get on my nerves because I'm having act sweet towards this sicko.

" Um... after we get off this plane you wanna um go to a restaurant with me?"

_Is he asking me out?! The nerves he has to do that!_

"N-" he interupted me, idiot.

" I'll pick you up at eight, kay cool and make su-" and soon my fist was flying and hit his jaw.

_Oops!_

" Sorry, my fist slipped." The look on his face shows emabarrasment for getting hit by a girl and pain because one punch from me can give someone a concussion.

A bitchy flight attendant with her skirt hiked up so high I can barely see it under her blouse came over to this per-_Mike._

_This is gonna be interesting._

_"_Ma'am I'm gonna need to ask you to leave this cabin right now."

" Okay." I just sat there.

" Ma'am I don't wanna be difficult with you." The bitch raised her voice to a higher octave.

" Then don't be, it is a free country, ya know." I love messing with people.

" Leave the cabin right know and I don't like your attitude!" Okay, now she's in hysterics.

I got up and started to leave the cabin nut befor I do, I turn around.

" I'll see ya later _loverboy." _And with that I took off with my dufle bag over my shoulder.

" Ma'am I'm gonna need you to sit down and put your seatbelt on we are about to land."

" I would sit down if it wasn't for the bitchy blonde bimbo flight attendant over there I wouldn't be standing here!" I raised my voice to create a scene.

"Excuse me ma'am but sh-" I cut him off,

" Stop calling me ma'am for god's sake, I'm not an old women like her," pointing towards the bitch," and I'm pretty you sure you guys are older than me so _I _should be calling you guys _ma'am _and _sir!" _Woah did I just rant like a snobby rich person.

_I guess I just did._

_"_She's my fiancee, miss."

Good, rather than doing dirty buisness with that bimbo over therenafter this flight, you can teach her some manners so passengers like me don't cause a scene!" Totally burned...

I stormed off towards my seat and sat down with a huff. I looked over to the right and saw Newton cowering towards the other side of his seat, further away. _Good, I see my fist slip had knocked some sense into him, literally._

We finally started to land and in a couple of days my mission will officially start.


End file.
